Alone
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: I fell to my knees and screamed to the heavens. It wasn't fair! I gave up on being evil, on the only thing I had ever known, for her. And now, now I was alone. One-shot! Warning:Tragic ending with character death!You may cry!I did just writing this!


**So, this was originally gonna be a story, but I didn't really get into it. So I decided to change it up and turn it into an angst one-shot story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Megamind! Megamind would kick my ass if I even tried to * own * him! Lol!**

It's been a year since the final battle against Tighten and things had calmed down considerably. All charges against me had been dropped, mostly because I was the hero of Metrocity. Yeah, me, the most evil- and most handsome- man in the entire world saved Metrocity!

Well, now I'm the good guy. It's all going great. I'm even with the girl of my dreams Roxanne Richie. It's going great and tonight is the night I'm going to finally propose to her! We were meeting for dinner in five minutes and well, the evil-though no longer evil-lair was in full swing.

"Minion! Minion! Where is my cape Minion!"I shouted.

I had a feeling I was going to be late.

"Right here Sir!"He yelled.

He ran over to me and handed my white cape to me.

"Thanks Minion. How do I look?"I asked him.

I was wearing a black suit, black boots, a white tie and the while cape.

"You look great Sir! Now have fun with Miss Richie. Oh, do you have the ring?"

"Of course I have it." I dug it out of my pocket. "I wouldn't leave this most important thing

here now would I?"

"Of course not Sir! Good bye Sir."He waved as I got into the invisible car.

I drove away, going as fast as I could to make it to the restaurant on time. Thankfully I was on time and Roxanne hadn't arrived yet.

"Party for 2. Megamind."I told the guy at the podium.

He gave me a once over before sighing.

"Follow me to your table."He said in a monotone voice.

I followed him to a back table that had two chairs and two plates set up. I sat down and waited for Roxanne while the guy who led me here went back to the front. Roxanne appeared five minutes later. She was obviously running late just like I was, because she was breathing hard.

"Sorry I'm a little late."She said when she caught her breath.

"It's OK."I answered.

I smiled at my girlfriend. She looked very beautiful tonight. She was wearing a light purple dress on that went down to her ankles. She was wearing a pair of black heels and had a silver purse. Her brown hair, which she had grown out, was brushed and looking silky as ever. It know went just below her chin.

"You look beautiful tonight Roxanne."I told her.

She smiled nervously.

"Thanks. You look great too."She said, sounding nervous and distressed.

Something was wrong.

"Roxanne? Are you ok."I asked her, concerned.

She tried to smile, but she failed.

"No. I'm not ok."She sighed, defeated.

I raised my eyebrows in concern and shock. Roxanne never seemed the type to be upset about anything.

"What's wrong?"I asked her gently.

She sighed again as tears welled in her eyes.

"I have to leave."She stated.

I looked at her in confusion and worry.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?"

Roxanne looked away from me. She sniffed desperately.

"The company offered me a new job. It pays more and I'll get better hours. The only problem

is, it's in Australia."She explained.

"But isn't that great? You've always dreamed of going there! It sounds like a great deal!"I said, happy that she was offered something great and confused on why she was upset.

"It is, and I couldn't turn it down. But Megamind, that means I have to leave you."She said.

I was stunned. That hadn't even crossed my mind. Roxanne was moving across the ocean. We wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. Oh wait, I could always go with her!

"I could come with you."I offered, smiling softly.

She shook her head.

"Megamind, you can't come with me. You're needed here. The citizens need you and I can't be selfish."She stated.

"Roxanne, I can't just let you go. I love you."I told her desperately.

I couldn't believe this. I was about to lose her and on the night I planned to propose to her. I couldn't lose her!

"I'm sorry Megamind, it's over."She said firmly.

"No! It can't be!"I shouted, and stood up.

The whole restaurant turned and looked over. Everyone knew Roxanne and I and they also knew something wasn't right. I didn't care though. I was only thinking about Roxanne and how I couldn't lose her.

"Megamind, you're making a scene. Calm down."She hissed in annoyance and concern.

I ignored her and pulled out the ring. Then waved it around in the air before setting it in front of her face.

"Please, don't leave me. Marry me. That's why I called you here tonight. I want to marry you. I

love you Roxanne!"I begged.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at the ring but didn't take it. She closed the box and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Megamind. I-I can't!"

She turned around and ran out of the restaurant. Leaving me brokenhearted with a ring meant for her finger. I felt tears reaching my eyes. I threw down a twenty dollar tip before I too felt the room. Roxanne was nowhere to be found out the street and it had started to rain.

Then I ran and ran as fast as I could. It felt like a huge hole was forming in my heart, a hole that Roxanne had originally filled when we first got together. Now, I had nothing. I lost the girl- again- I have no family, and my life just no longer seems worth it.

So I ran to the dock and stopped right at the edge. I stood there for a second to catch up on my breath. Then I looked into the water as tears of my own welled up in my eyes.

Then I howled in pain, hurt, and betrayal. I howled because I lost the woman I love.

I fell to my knees and screamed to the heavens. It wasn't fair! I gave up on being evil, on the only thing I had ever known, for her. And now, now I was alone. Just like before Metroman faked his death, only a thousand times worse.

This time, I knew what it was like to have someone. I knew what it was like to be in love, and now I knew the pain that resulted from it.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket once more and looked over it once more. Then I growled and threw it as far as I could into the ocean.

I couldn't take the pain of losing her. I didn't want to live any longer.

So, I pulled out a knife I always kept in with me in case of an emergency. Then I took off both my gloves before taking the knife and slashing it a crossed both my wrists. The pain felt good and helped the pain in my chest disappear.

I relished in the pain, knowing that it was going to set me free. My blood flowed freely from the wound and before I knew it, I felt woozy and dizzy.

"Soon mom and dad, I will join you once more."I muttered before allowing the darkness take over.

The last thing I saw was the ocean rushing towards me before I closed my eyes for the last time, finally feeling free.

_(Sad ending, I know. But hey, that's life! And well, you all know how over dramatic Megamind can be. Who knows what he would_ actually _do if Roxanne ever dumped him. Anyhoo, I hoped it didn't make you cry! Reviews with positive feedback or constructive criticism are nice, but__** flames**__ are __**NOT **__accepted. So please, don't send them! Thank you and have a great life!)_


End file.
